Twilight revised
by beautifuliar
Summary: This is my version of Twilight. Bella has had a troubled past. Can the only man who has ever loved her, help her? And can the only family who would sacrifice for her, fix her?
1. My Story, The Beginning

I am a new author so if you do not like this story pleas let me down gently. I know I might not be a good writer but I would like to give my version of Twilight. Keep in mind that I do not own any of the characters no matter how different from the original book. If you do not like it I will put it down, but if you have notes that will make me a better writer I welcome it and will change the story if necessary. I love the original book and this is no reflection on it. So, I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p><strong>The hardest part about loving someone is not having to watch them walk away, it's knowing that this time you can not follow them<strong>.


	2. Love hurts like hell

Who knew it was going to be like this? What did I do to deserve such an evil fate? What did I do to deserve the pain? I screamed in the darkness hoping someone would hear me, hoping someone would kill me. I couldn't face this anymore; I gained everything and lost it. I was happy and that was all taken away from me. I stopped screaming, I knew no one could hear me, I knew no one cared. So I resigned myself to my fate. For every beginning there is an end. For the hottest burn there is the most pain. It's funny how the one person who hurt me the most, was the one person who promised me he never would. I looked into the darkness as the tears streamed down my face. I could see him, worry in his eyes, love in heart. That was the only peace I could get out of this, the only happiness I could ever feel again.


	3. My First Day

I brushed my long hair as I stared at my mirror. I was not looking forward to today. It was another new day at a new school. I would be different this time; it was the only good thing about starting over. The fact that I can recreate myself to be whoever I want. I want to be able to make friends. I was officially living in Forks, Washington. My first time in America, my parents had died when I was nine. So I was stuck moving in and out of foster parents and different relatives. I never had a stable home. I didn't know what it was like to be normal, or happy. Most of my family despises me. I've never had a stable relationship whether it was a friend or romantic. I didn't know what to expect just the fact that I knew today was a new day.

I was able to get changed into a simple outfit. I put on a brown tank top, dark jeans, and a dark blue jacket. I grabbed my keys from my dresser and put them into my jean pocket. I grabbed my bag with my books in it that the school had provided for me. I put on a black jacket; I wasn't use to living in such a cold place. I walked down the stairs and through the silent house. I knew that my grandmother was still asleep so I didn't bother waking her. I walked into the kitchen and ate a granola bar with some milk. I wasn't really up to eating, I didn't know why but I was a little nervous. I had never been nervous before. But I shook it off as coming to a new country.

I walked into the big garage. There were two cars; I walked past a Cadillac escalade and a classic 1974 blue Mustang. And then there it was invisible past the cars, my motorcycle. It was black with intricate red accents the sleek design portrayed that it would go fast. A black helmet with a tinted shield on it was resting on the seat. I pulled my keys out and grabbed my helmet. I put the key in the key hole as I put my helmet on my head and strapped it tight. I turned the key and let the engine rev. I tightened the straps on my bag so that it would not fly off. I turned the bike and pulled out of the garage.

It wasn't a really long drive to the school, this was a small town. It was certainly the smallest town that I had ever lived in. The school only had about three hundred students. Usually schools would have that in one grade. The whole town had about a thousand people with a police force that couldn't even fit in the palm of my hand.

I pulled into the parking lot once I saw the sign that had said Forks High School. Wow, a school named after the city, creative. The school was a few buildings that were all one story. They were attached to each other by a hallway type covers. In a town that's wet all the time, I guess it's their best try. I pulled into the parking lot and looked around as I took off my gloves and put them in my bag. The cars here were out dated and old. But there was one that did stick out of the crowd, unless you're in a normal city. But with the rusty, old, big cars that were no younger than the kids that drove them, there was a sleek, silver Volvo parked. I was surprised to see that type of car here. I turned away and took off my helmet and put it on the seat of the bike.

I walked in the hall and looked around. Most of the buildings were labeled with numbers. But then I saw the building that was labeled Office and guessed that it was the building I was supposed to go to. I smiled to myself at my own joke. I walked up to two big, dark blue doors that would swing open instead of the door knob. It had a long window that you could barely see through from the tinted windows. I walked through the doors and looked at the big plain room. The walls had some cheap, flower pattern on it; there were four basic dark red chairs that were so ugly. And one coffee table with a set of plastic flowers on it. On the left was a big desk that ended about a few feet away from the opposite wall that was brown like a wood. There was a bigger woman behind the desk with unnatural red short hair that was focused on the paperwork that she was doing. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat.

"Oh, hi, may I help you?" She asked. The look on her face told me that she did not expect someone like me, and I wasn't sure if her face held skepticism or just plain surprise.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Garcia," I told her. I didn't like this. Talking with this person, it felt like she was expecting me to rob her or something.

"We've been expecting you Isabella," she said that as she was looking through paperwork.

"Just call me Bella, please," I added reluctantly. I didn't want to set her off or something.

She glanced at me with her wrinkled face as she flipped through the pages. "Ah, here it is." She said as she pulled a few pages and set it on the part of the desk that was in front of me. "This is your schedule, map, and a few pages that you should get your guardian to sign. Make sure that you sign them too." She told me.

"Yes ma'am," I said as I collected the papers and put the ones that I needed to sign in my bag. I picked up my bag as I started to leave. I could already hear other students crowding the hallways.

I walked out of the well air conditioned room into the damp walkways. The students were all staring at me as I walked through the walkways. It was like I was an alien or some species they had never seen before.

'Here we go,' I thought to myself.

I sighed to myself as I watched the clock. Only half of the day was complete and I was tired. These people were so dull, I could teach the teachers a thing or two about the subjects that they taught. So I spent my day sketching in my book. And I had the misfortune to meet some of the brave few that would come and try to talk to me. I met Mike and Jessica. Mike was a taller guy about 5' 11" with a child's face, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was what you considered popular. He had the personality of a wet sponge in my opinion. Jessica had light brown hair that came down to below her shoulders; she was about 5' 5". She was someone like Mike who was popular, but that wasn't really saying much since there were only three hundred students in the whole school. I could tell that she really did not like me. And one more girl who was an unnatural blonde, she was Lauren. I guess these were the "popular kids". It reminded me of a tacky seventy's show.

There was an Asian kid named Eric, he was a shorter guy compared to normal height people; he was about 5'6" with dark brown hair that was short and a little spikey and dark brown eyes. He looked like he could have come from either china or japan. He was a nervous guy with glasses, he was the dork type.

I watched the clock while I remembered this. If my schedule was right then lunch should be in about one minute. The day was going by slower than I expected, but I still felt as though something was going to happen. I wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad. I shook my head, I was just being paranoid. I breathed in deeply as the bell rang. I began to pack my bag as I saw the boy that I quickly identified as Mike came up to me.

"Um, hey Bella." He said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. I could tell he had a little crush on me. I was the new, shiny toy in this town. Either people would really like me or really hate me because of it.

I looked up and pulled my hair out of my face and smiled politely. "Hey Mike, what's up?"

"You wanna walk to the lunch room with me?" he asked nervous.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." I told him as I shrug my shoulders. I could tell that he was a little too excited. I got up and put my bag over my shoulder when in the corner of my eye Jessica walks to us her face red as a beat. Wow, what's her problem?

"I'll come to," she said in a high pitched voice that I guess was supposed to be cute. So that was it. She was jealous that Mike had a crush on me, how cute. I could have a little fun with this one. I smirked to myself, but she was too caught into Mike to notice.

They finally started to walk to the lunchroom, I was a little nervous. Maybe all these people staring at me is finally getting to me.

I walked into the big room where most of the talking had silenced by my arrival. But that was not what unnerved me the most. It was the feeling a certain someone was staring at me. I felt my breath quicken and my heart rate take off. Whose stare would make me feel like this? The tables were round with individual chairs, on the back wall were big windows that let you see inside and let light inside. As Mike, Jessica, and I walked to the table that was directly in the middle of the room, I could feel the stare move to me. It felt like there was someone boring holes into the my head. I took a deep breath as I sat down where Mike signaled to me. Jessica had introduced me to the people there but I was only half way listening to her.

There was a girl who was sitting to my left, she had glasses and was a pale white. She had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. I guessed she was about 5'4" a normal height of girls her age. She looked like one of those classic geeks. I could tell that she was quiet and shy when she just smiled politely and waved. I tried to answer their questions with quick, short answers. And when they were getting a little annoyed they started to talk amongst their selves.

Jessica caught my eye when she looked to her left and started to giggle. She looked to me. "A Cullen is staring at you. He looks angry too."


End file.
